If Bluestar Hadn't Given Up Her Kits
Tip: I suggest reading Bluestar's Prophecy before reading this, as there are spoilers and it won't make sense otherwise. This is a short story about what would happen if Bluestar/fur hadn't given up her kits. It takes place about six moons after Bluefur would have given them away to RiverClan, and Thistleclaw is now Thistlestar. Also, this is kinda short; if you want to read one of my longer Fanfics, take a look at ''The Night Prophecy''; I made it with Fireflyflight. (P.S. this is my (Lokilog's) first Fan Fiction, so wish me luck!) Chapter One Bluefur sat on the side of the Thunderpath. Once again, she was reminded of Snowfur, and knew that her sister was in the stars above her head. "At least have you, Whitestorm," she murmured, thinking back to Snowfur's kit. But she was also reminded of what would happen tomorrow. Thistlestar had declared war on ShadowClan, and the attack was at sunrise. She could only imagine what would happen then. Luckily, even though she was, her kits, Mosspaw, Stonepaw, and Mistypaw weren't on the attack patrol. Bluefur also suspected that the reason that Thistlestar was going full force on ShadowClan was because he blamed them for the death of Snowfur. Bluestar sighed and headed back to camp. Chapter Two (At sunrise) Thistlestar's call echoed through the ThunderClan Camp. Emerging from the Warrior's Den, Bluefur stretched her legs and padded over to the Highrock to listen. "Now," Thislestar announced, "We get revenge on ShadowClan for all they have ever done to us!" A roar of excitement rose from the cats listening below. "ThunderClan, follow me!" Jumping down from the Highrock, Thistlestar dashed through the Camp Entrance, with the warriors of ThunderClan training behind him. Reluctantly, Bluefur followed. The trek to ShadowClan territory was fairly easy. Unfortunately, it was so easy that Bluefur had nothing to distract her from the troubling thoughts about what might happen if they lost the battle. Or even, if they won. Just how far will Thistlestar go? ''She wondered, worryingly. ''Will he go as far as to drive ShadowClan out of their hunting grounds? These thoughts pestered Bluefur as they padded on. The sun was about half way up when they reached the outskirts of the ShadowClan Camp. They could hear the chattering of a busy day in it's direction. Thistlestar opened his mouth to call the battle sigh, but before he could, a cat yowled, "ShadowClan! Attack!" Chapter Three The bushes around them exploded into battle, and with dismay, Bluefur realized that ShadowClan had known they were coming and had surrounded them. In fact, It looked as if all of ShadowClan's warriors had come and were fighting. Bluefur launched herself into battle, and landed on a brown tabby tom. She raked her claws across the tom's back and, as he tried to crush her, Bluefur bit down on his exposed underfur. Wailing, he fled from the scene. Looking around, Bluefur saw that, even though they had been outnumbered, ShadowClan was slowly being defeated by ThunderClan. For the first time in her life, Bluefur was horrified when she heard the words, "ShadowClan! Retreat!" as it meant that Thistlestar now had the option of turning back home with victory... or driving out ShadowClan. Bluefur couldn't be sure which one he would chose. Instinctively, ThunderClan turned around and headed for camp, but Thistlestar yowled, "Chase them to their camp! Drive them out!" For a moment, the Clan looked confused, but then, following Thistlestar, who was yelling, "Death to ShadowClan!" they tracked ShadowClan into deep into their territory. The ShadowClan camp had very good defenses, but defenses mean nothing if you don't have someone to defend the camp. As they piled through the entrance, the warriors of ShadowClan instantly formed a defensive line. "Kill them all!" Thistlestar screeched. And the battle raged on. Cats yelped in terror and ShadowClan's Warriors were helplessly defeated. The remaining Queens, Elders, and injured Warriors fled from the camp. As the last of them dispersed into the forest, Thistlestar gave out cry of triumph. However, many ThunderClan warriors had sustained many wounds, some quite deep. That was scary to Bluefur, but then Thistlestar said something that turned her legs to ice. "Drive them out! Chase them out of their territory! It shall then be ours!" ThunderClan, despite their wounds followed ShadowClan to the border. There was no fighting, ShadowClan just left. ThunderClan had won, but at a price. Chapter Four That price was one of the highest in Clan History. Five cats died that night; seven the next day. ThunderClan was ruined. Even though the entire Clan was somber and filled with grief, Thistlestar called a Clan meeting to 'celebrate' the victory. But Bluefur did not think is was a victory. ShadowClan cats had died without need. So had ThunderClan. But never the less, Thistlestar meowed, "Those warriors that we have lost did not die in vain. ShadowClan is no longer a threat to us; Our next task is to take over RiverClan. Then, our borders will be free; WindClan is so weak that they will run in fear!" Bluefur knew that Thistlestar had expected a cheer, but instead all he got was some quiet mumblings. "WHAT?!?!" He roared. All the cats jumped and stared at their leader. "ARE YOU AFRAID?!? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET RIVERCLAN AND WINDCLAN STOP US?!?!" N-no, Thistlestar," meowed Mosspaw. "They are not afraid. They just went into battle, and they shouldn't be forced to go into another immediately after."Thistlestar hissed then meowed, "Fine." He turned to Featherwhisker, ThunderClan's Medicine Cat. "How long will it take for the Clan's wounds to heal?" Featherwhisker dipped her head. "About a moon." "Then we shall wait a moon and attack RiverClan!" "What about the Gathering? It is only a couple days away. What will you say to RiverClan before our attack?" Spottedpaw, Featherwhisker's apprentice, had pushed through the crowd. "I shall tell them that they have a Moon to prepare. Then we attack! For ThunderClan!" "For ThunderClan!" "For ThunderClan!" "For ThunderClan!" The crowd cheered, but Bluefur knew that it would only end in catastrophe. Chapter Five The moon shone brightly as Thistlestar led his Clan down the slope of Fourtrees. The four massive oaks stretched into the sky, seeming to grasp the clouds with their branches. Bluefur padded after Mosspaw, Stonepaw, and Mistpaw, and looked up at the Great Rock to see her leader leaping up onto its top. She sighed as the memory of her first Gathering, when she had caught a gigantic squirrel, and had gone ahead of the older apprentices. It was then that she had vowed to become leader of her Clan, but now that dream seemed impossible. Thistlestar yowled out, "Let the Gathering begin!" and Bluefur sat down, and a queasy feeling arose in her stomach.'' This is not going to end well!'' Hailstar began to speak, reporting the usual: their prey was plentiful, they were strong at there borders, etc. Bluefur listened as Heatherstar reported, and then Cederstar. Bluefur was very surprised. Why hasn't Thistlestar told the other leaders' his plan? Was he waiting for everyone to think that he had no news, no anything? But nope, the leaders just leaped down from the Great Rock and herded their Clans back to each of their territories. As ThunderClan reached the ravine where they made camp, someone called out, "Thistlestar! Why didn't you tell the other Clans about our attack?" the cat's voice was shaky, so much that Bluefur couldn't even tell who it was. "Because I already told RiverClan before the Gathering. They are already preparing their pitiful reed Camp. And they thought that water would keep us at bay!" A murmur of surprise rippled smoothly through ThunderClan, but Bluefur couldn't believe it. He told RiverClan ''before the gathering?!? Why?!? What do we possibly gain from that? An extra challenge? But we're already weak and dying! Bluefur's thoughts raced through her head as her Clan settled down in their nests for the remainder of the night. That night, the cats of StarClan met to discuss the situation. More specifically, Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, Shadowstar, and Midnight met. "Why am I here?" Grumbled Shadowstar. "doesn't this only concerns you an Riverstar, Thunderstar?" "Stop you whining!" Thunderstar snapped. "This involved ''all the Clans, not just mine and Riverstar's. Remember, Shadowstar, when RiverClan gets destroyed and they all split up into a group of rouges-" ThunderClan's first leader was cut off as Riverstar let out a loud hiss. "What did you say? My Clan will not get beaten by your wreck of one!" At that moment, Midnight arrived in the small clearing where they were all meeting. "Midnight!" All of the original Leaders meowed at once. "Why cats argue? Midnight has important information to share!" Windstar dipped her head. "I'm sorry, Midnight," She meowed. 'What do you have to tell us?" "A new Prophecy has come." "And?" "Fire can destroy water, but water can destroy fire. When put together, they destroy each other." The four cats in the clearing were speechless as Midnight went on, her white stripes bristling. "This is a time of great danger and despair. Why do you argue among yourself? Midnight brings important news." "Well, what is it?" Snorted Shadowstar, who was getting annoyed. "Be patient, old cat." "You're calling me old? I'll show you what an old can can- Shadowstar spat out a mouthful a fur as Riverstar flicker his tail over her mouth and glared to silence her. Midnight was still waiting quietly for the ancient cats around her to calm down. "Midnight brings a warning. How have you not realized this? The prophecy states that, when brought together, water and fire can either destroy one of them selves, or destroy each other." Riverstar began to nod slowly. "So," He began, his meow quiet and shaking with fear. "RiverClan can destroy ThunderClan, and the same can happen, but the other way around, or they can destroy each other?" "Correct." Midnight's voice was soft but stern. "Then we must do everything in our power to stop that from happening," Meowed Thunderstar. "For all the Clans, not just one or two," added Windstar. Midnight swept her gaze from side to side, looking from one Leader to another. "I cannot help you anymore with this," She told them. "From here, you must figure out the rest." "The rest of what?" Windstar's voice was shaking a little bit, but she tried to hid it. And, the final thing that Midnight told the four Leaders before vanishing into the shadows, was, "That's what you have to figure out." Chapter Six Category:Fan Fictions Category:History Changes